Let the Darkness Cover Me and a New Dawn Will
by yamtt
Summary: PostDoom Fic. Awaken is suppose to come after Will, it wouldn't fit. Mainly focuses on the bikers with some Kaibas and hints of Yugitachi. Rated mostly for violence and later language.


**Wow. It has been a _long_ time since I've posted anything here. LOL For anyone that might possibly care, gomen nasi. Been working on some original works as of late . . . :clears throat: Anywhooo . . .**

**This is my first shot at a Doom fic, but I've been saying since . . . January (maybe longer) that I was gonna do one. Yet, it takes a freakin' contest to get my butt in gear. Oy. I'll partial say though this is for you, Daisy, since you ragged on me to finish the blurb which I started. XP So in otherwords, be patient with me, folks. I really have no idea how long this fic will take me. :cough: September 5th:cough cough: But try to enjoy it anyway, 'kay? And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YGO . . . blah blah blah. The characters are not mine (would seem obvious since I don't own YGO in the first place), but the story is pretty much mine (as is the mouthful of a title), some of it being a tiny bit based upon RPs here and there. Although, Tazi is mine as is Yaminah (not too sure how much the second will come into play, but we'll see). **

**Also, if this prologue doesn't make sense, don't worry. XD  
**

**-Tashanazi **

**

* * *

**_Let the Darkness Cover Me and A New Dawn Will Awaken_

_ Prologue_

Long, spacious, stone halls stretched; fading into the chilled darkness. A soft, but ominous harp echoed like gently billowing silk down their cold, hand chiseled blocks of grey stone. With each note, the sound waves ricocheted off the dead passages with a pang of harshness to rival the gentle malevolence of the song. Though, this melody was lost to most, for they were abandoned in a deep slumber in which no dreams dared to trespass. Some were tucked away in warm beds as though nothing had happened while others were sprawled across the icy, marble floor. Breath slipped from various tinted lips lightly. Other mouths leaked with crimson that trailed down the halls and stained the archaic architecture. None of these vessels heard these melancholy tones, just as they did not bear witness to the turquoise tinged, pale cyan, incandescence that crept from the darkness. It flowed like an untouchable mist, bringing a message no one would hear.

Pillars of precious marble and weathered, yet eloquent grey stone framed the doorway which lead to dancing glow washed walls. Carved rock of pure craftsmanship built the domed ceiling to compliment the circular room. Cool, tinged lights flickered, escaping from their source in the center. From the polished floor, a well made of the same materials as the rest of the architecture projected with stern intentions. Salty stench of the sea wafted from its core, killing the smell of blood that slinked from the room's entrance while water lapped gently against its confinement. The sticky crimson splattered across the floor and desperately clung to the walls as it oozed down into spreading puddles. Fanged teeth bared out from sneering pink lips, the same substance staining the ivory. Hot breath escaped through the clenched teeth with a bit of a dull hiss.

Slim, delicate and pale hands slipped themselves beneath the surface of the lukewarm water. Inky red fluids fled from the hands with ease and made their own trails in the clear liquid. Tiny ripples expanded in reaction to the interruption of the mostly calm surface. Some collapsed in an inescapable clash against one another while others died out before reaching the inner stone of the well. The pale turquoise light grew more abundant and painted soft skin with ambiguous intentions. Elbows submerged beneath the waters, bringing the same fate to a few more ripples. Fingers met a cool, glassy surface and shakily ran across every angle with anticipation, caressing it and searching for its end. Nails raked across as well, failing to leave a mark upon the surface. The digits curved around the bottom of the source of light, pulling it from its elusive confinements. At first nothing budged, but then cracked and lifted. As the pair of hands returned to the surface, rivers snaked down fair skin and retreated in drops back to the water. Their return echoed in the well, but failed to reach outside the circular room.

A faint exhale released as eyes slowly widened upon success. While wet hands still shook slightly, they managed to firmly hold the smoothly cut crystal. Its reflection failed to waver upon golden brown, addicted eyes as hands lifted it to eye level. Lips parted slightly upon curling upward. Mildly dark hair floated down past as the red gleam grew in the set of wide eyes. All focus came upon the crystal. Nothing more, nothing less. Breath shook slightly with excitement.

The body laid helplessly near the wall, basking in its own life fluids. Its clothing was stained and unidentifiable of original form or color. Limbs sprawled about limply and near broken. Hitched breathing escaped past bloody lips, followed by yet more crimson. Long hair was tangled and matted with the same stick liquid that continued to pour from deep lacerations that sucked life away. The form shook as it choked and struggled for breath while pale, glassy eyes fought to focus. Tears as salty as the sea stung the orbs far worse than the pain that continued to ravage upon the dying body. Torn flesh strained as trembling fingers curled, digging into the cold floor. Teeth ground together for breath was too sparse to utter a curse. Crimson stained fangs tore into the flesh, leaving it motionless. Blood dripped harder into the spreading pool.

Bright red flush nearly consumed the eyes as they narrowed in uncontainable determination. Eardrums thudded at the sound of a pounding heart feeding off adrenaline. Soft lips parted further upon inhaling. Foreign sounds passed them with grace followed by a louder, firmer yet maliciously gleeful tone.

_"Where one hath failed, I shall succeed."_

Shadows grew upon the wall, morphing into one. Long darkness stretched to the ceiling slithering as though coming to life, snaking around to cover the room.

* * *


End file.
